Dammit, Kages: Tsunade Edition
by Mumei Mu
Summary: AU: What if the kages at the summit chose different person? What if it's a reverse harem? That's what happened to Tsunade when she become a hokage at young age, she got a reverse harem! "At least I can perv after my Naru-chan." She muttered. (Two-shot story. Deaged Tsunade)
1. Tsunade, Meet Your Husbands!

**I present you one of the latest story, Dammit, Kages: Tsunade Edition! A two-chapters Naruto fanfic!**

**This time, Tsunade is the one who end up having a reverse harem because of drunken kages! Also, Tsunade is in late twenties for this story. The first chapter is just introduction and second chapter is lemon chapter.**

**The opening is pretty much same as DK so…Just a head up. Also, everyone beside Naruto are either Shippuden or Boruto version.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own OCs.**

* * *

**Tsunade, Meet Your Husbands!**

* * *

The peace meeting between the kages and Mifune has gone insane and the guards just stare on with sweatdrops, they want to do something but they don't want to end up like this poor guard who was taped to ceiling in his birthday suit after got beat up by the drunk leaders.

"…H-H-Heeeey, I get an idea…" A smash his arms on the table, narrowly missed the rolling Tsuchikage by a hair. "W-W-W-Weeeeeee should set up a marriage between one person and people from different nations…For peace!"

"…You're a fucking genius!" Minato and Rasa stumbled in their chairs before the blonde turn to the Kazekage, "L-Leet's set up political marriage!"

"Let's!" Rasa threw his arms up with a cheer, "Konoha and Suna will be allies foooorever! World peace!"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Onoki waved his arms at ceiling as he lie on his back on the table, "We…We should…We should set up political marriage between all nations! Your boy…Your boy and the girls from our nations!"

The kages stared at the old man, "…THAT'S ONE GREAT IDEA, OLD MAN!"

"Heeeeey, that's what I-I-I-I said…." A slurred, "…Or w-w-w-was I thinking it inside my head?"

"A-A-And w-we should set up one with small nations too!" Mifune stumbled up to them, nearly trip over his feet several times. "T-That way, we can strengthen the bond between small and great nations!"

"You're right!" The Raikage pointed at him, his fingertip press against Mifune's nose. "…Boop!" He smiled silly.

"I-I'm getting paper and pen!" Minato clumsily fish some papers and pen out then he start to write them down as the kages and Mifune huddle around him. "Okay, okay, marriage between…Um…" He looked up at them dazedly, "Oh, Tsunade and bunch of boooooooooys! S-S-She's now teenager and is the last oooooof her clan so let's make her haaaaaappy! What should I add to it?"

"…O-Oh, five boys minimum per great nation! Ten max!" Yagura rest his chin on the table with a wide grin as he sat down on floor.

"…H-Huuh, why?" The hokage asked him puzzlingly.

"S-Soo that way, one will fall in love with this Tsunade girl!" The Mizukage's grin widened, "B-Because what if other don't like her…One make it work for all!"

"…You're right!" Minato wrote it down.

"Same for small nations!" Mifune said, "S-S-Since all small nations are allied together, we should say that they will pick ten boys for the marriage!"

"Goooot it!" The hokage nodded.

"Oh, oh, oh, we gotta make it ironclad!" A picked a chair up then crushes it before he fling it across the room, "Noooo loophole! They can't cheat on each other! No one can break it off! Oh, and…" He kept ramble on and on as the hokage wrote them down formally, despite his drunkness. "A-And that's it…"

"Anyone have more?" Minato glanced around.

"O-Oh, we should keep it intact forever if we died before it happen!" Yagura slurred, "If one of us died, we can't call it off! L-L-L-Like, say, if you face Kyuubi and died in order to seal it in your son during his birth! Something like that! As long as this girl is alive, it's still on!"

"Hahaha, yeah!" Minato giggled as he wrote it down, "Like I'm gonna die at my son's birth! It's like saying you will get controlled by someone and tell your nation to purge the bloodlines for some reason!"

"Hahaha, good one!" Yagura laughed, "Like I'll let it happen! Doing that will make my village weak!"

"YOU TWO ARE FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Onoki pointed at the ceiling with a laughter, "O-Oh, let's pair her off with some strongest shinobi and some kages…O-Oh, maybe some famous people too!"

"Like who?" Rasa asked.

"Like bigshots and heroes!" Onoki hiccupped.

"…You're right, old man!" Minato wrote it down, "And some that we can picked out!"

"…Hey, when can we make it happen?" Mifune asked them and the drunk kages trade looks.

"…When she become hokage, that's when!" Minato perked up with a grin, "She said she's going to be the first female hooookage!"

"…YEAH!" All kages and Mifune agreed as they watch him writing everything in a formal way.

"Oookay, let me see…" Minato held the paper up with squirted eyes. Shockingly, it was so neat and formal that it can be passed off as a legal contract and it have no loophole, no causes to terminate the marriages. "…Okay, that's good enough!"

"Now we have to send it to all daimyos and get it approved!" Mifune tip over on his back with a cheer.

"Right…" Minato turn to the door before he wave his arms at it, "…Guards, guards, one of you all, come here, come here!" Slowly, six guards unsurely step out into his sight before he hand several papers over to the guards and the guards don't know how the hell did this hokage managed to make copies without them noticing. "Give them to the daimyos and have them approved…"

"TODAY AND NOW!" Onoki squealed from his postion.

"Today and now!" Minato repeated, "Then come back here and tell us if it's going through! RUN LIKE A WIND! RUN!"

"You hear him, chop, chop, chop!" A barked foolishly with the rest of kages and Mifune.

"…Hai…" The guards flicked out of the room with sweatdrops.

"Now we wait!" Minato turned back to the group before he pick the sake up, "Who want some more!"

"MEEEEE!" All raised their empty cup. The guards would return later to inform that the contacts have been, somehow, accepted by the daimyos and the leaders cheer loudly, getting more drunk than before.

"…Let's agree to never speak of that again?" A random guard muttered.

"Agreed." All guards replied, they are gonna carry that to their grave because they all know that no one will believe them if they told anyone about that.

The kages and Mifune will have massive headaches the next day when they return to their homes with no total recollection of the events, believing that the talks may fall apart or went through in some way and the guards were glad that they don't remember anything last night because it was so embarrassing.

* * *

Twelve years later, Tsunade stare at the contact in her hand blankly before she slowly look up to group of males with nervous kages. "…I recently become hokage at young age and you all just throw this at me?! Really?!" The kages said nothing but refuse to meet her eyes before the new hokage look over to group of males, "And these people are my…Harem?" She look back to her contract, "And you all already pick the Konohakure husbands beforehand?" She held it up above her head, "How the fuck did you get some people's names way before they were even born?!" The kages just shrugged their shoulders, "Ugh…Let me get one thing straight…" She pointed to Naruto, the only young teenager shinobi among the group, "Naruto is number one husband and he go first before you all in everything, and I mean EVERYTHING!"

"First for what?" Naruto tilted his head with a confusing blink and everyone just glance between the blondes strangely, decide to keep their mouth shut for now.

"So mind telling me who you all are, beside Naruto-kun." Tsuande waved her hand dismissively, "I already know him pretty well."

"Hello, I am Lee Rock!" The said shinobi greeted with salute before he gesture to others, "And that is Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Sai, Izuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yurito!"

"I am Gaara." The redhead spoke calmly before he gesture to his fellow Suna shinobis, "Kankuro, Tsubusa, Shinki, Nonota, Sajin, Morio, Mujin, Might Gai and Yamato."

"Wait, these two are not part of Suna?" The busty blonde pointed at Gai and Yamato puzzlingly.

"We volunteered to fill in the missing spots because they were lacking in young shinobis and they agreed!" Gai flashed her a toothy grin with thumb-up, "We are officially Suna shinobi by paperworks!"

"…I do not know how I end up becoming Suna shinobi…" Yamato sweatdropped.

"…Ah, I see…" Tsunade sweatdropped, she need to look up some paperworks to see why.

"I am A." The bulky raikage coughed into his fist, "I am also your husband." He pointed to his shinobis, "That is Killer Bee, Yurui, Omoi, Darui, Moroi, Ginkaku, Kinkaku, C and Atsui."

"I introduce you to your husbands from Mizu." Mei smiled while roaring angrily within her head, 'This fucking lucky bitch! Why her instead of me?! I want a husband or harem!' "Hoshigaki Kisame, Momochi Zabuza, Utakata, Hozuki Suigetsu, Kuriarare Kushimaru, Kussaku, Haku, Chojuro, Karatachi Kagura and Oniyuzu Ichirota."

"I present you to your husbands from Iwa." Onoki cleared his throat as he gestured to a group, "Sekki, Roshi, Han, Gantetsu, Deidara, Nigai, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Ise Udon, Kai…" A eight foot tall bulky tanned man waved timidly, he have black choppish hair and yellow eyes, wears a standard Iwa jonin uniform. "And Ryu." A skinny athletic man with medium-long wavy purple hair and black eyes just nod his head boringly, he also wear standard Iwa uniform.

"Meet your husbands of small nations…" Mifune gestured to his group, "Sazanami, Sora, Samidare, Kimimaro, Kazami, Jugo, Yakushi Kabuto, Hatake Kakashi, Kidomaru, Mubi."

"Alright…" Tsunade sighed annoyingly as she looked at the leaders, "You can leave and…" She turn to her harem, "You all can go to Hokage Mansion, Kakashi will show you the way. I'll be here…Trying to wrap my mind around that and accept it." Everyone obey her as they leave her office right away and the hokage pitched the bridge of her nose. "Dammit, kages…I am so gonna kill you, Minato, for putting me in this damn thing…" She lift her head up with a heavy sigh as she toss the contact over her shoulder, "Oh, well, at least I can perv after my Naru-chan without any worries."

"Should we pray for Naruto?" A wolf ANBU turn to his fellow ANBU in the shadows.

"Yes." The three ANBU nodded in unison and outside, the only confusing genin squeezed few times.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of DK:TE!**

**As you all have seen here, some stuff have changed in a certain way like some villains are good guys, alive or bring into this timeline.**

**Why did I chose these certain characters for Tsunade's harem? Because some are very rare, favorite pairing and never done before.**

**Ryu and Kai are OC.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the fireplace.**


	2. Tsunade, Love Your Husbands!

**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

**Here's the lemon chapter!**

**If you don't like the concept of this story or anything else in this story, please leave. No one is forcing you to read it and you chose to read it by your own will. You have been warned so don't yell/scream/whatever and just close the tab/hit back button.**

**All characters in this story are 18 and above, despite their appearances.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Warning: Contain some certain stuff like gangbang for example!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Tsunade, Love Your Husbands!**

* * *

Tsunade wait patiently with crossed arms under her large bust as her husbands strip down, she have already strip down to her birthday suit. "Before we start, do you all know the rules?" The busty blonde asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Naruto go first for everything and one creampie per turn." Someone grunted, "Ganging up on you is allowed and we have to give you break after every ten guys you fucked."

"Good." Tsunade nodded firmly before she smile to Naruto, "Naru-chan, come here. Let's start making our first love!"

"W-What do we have to do?" The blushing blonde asked her, his eyes roam up and down her body.

"Lie down first." The busty blonde said as her lover lie down on his back and she lie down next to him, cuddling up to his side before she catch his lip in a French kiss with tongue inside. Her hand wrap around his member, stroking it slowly and she feel one of Naruto's hand grabbing handful of her breast with some caress. She increase the speed of stroking slowly as they kept making out and the busty woman feel one of her lover's hands brush across her body until it touch her maidenhood, rubbing it with some fumble. A small moan nearly slips out from her when Naruto insert his middle finger into her lower mouth, fingering her at slow pace.

"D-D-Does it feel good?" Naruto asked in between of their makeout, unknowingly increasing the speed of fingering and add couple fingers in.

"Hai…" Tsunade moaned in pleasure as they continued on for a bit while until she cease their makeout to scoot down and suddenly wrap her large bust around Naruto's member, kneading it slowly. Her lover groan out in pleasure and his pleasure grow farther when the busty woman gulp the tip of his member into her mouth then she slowly take more inches of his shaft with slow bobbing motion, pushing her breasts down outward on his groin. Her head bob up and down as she speed it up, rubbing her breasts furiously while giving her moaning lover so much pleasure and it really don't take long enough before he suddenly climaxed inside her mouth, which she gulp it all up greedily. She slowly remove his cock with a wet pop, "Now…What sex position do you want to do for your first time?"

"M-Missionary." Naruto gazed at her wet maidenhood then up to her breasts with blush and she place herself with opening legs before he climb upon her, his tip poking her lower slot. He slowly push it all way inside her, biting his lower lip to stifle his moans at the new feeling and he pull his hip few inches back before he thrust it back in and repeat his actions with some awkward moves. "H-H-How is it?" He asked, his right hand end up groping her left breast with some kneads.

"G-G-Good, y-y-you're doing great…" She purred in pleasure as her legs wrapped around his waist, "G-Go faster…A-And harder…" Naruto's thrusting speed increase furiously as he latch onto her right nipple, sucking greedily while fondling other breast and he unknowingly push himself deeper into her, which lift his lover's hip up slightly in a hammer position. The moaning busty woman enjoy every moment of her lover's thrusting as their flesh smacking together rapidly and she climaxed with pleasuring moans. Her lover kept going for few more minutes until he suddenly ejaculate inside her without any warning and Tsunade can tell it's a massive amount of his seeds inside her. "O-O-Okay." Her lover slowly pulls out from her, "S-Sit down, w-we're going to do anal…" Naruto roll back on his rear and she turn around to sit on his lap, facing away from him as his cock enter her anal easily.

"S-So different…" He can't help but to moaned out at new feeling and his hip thrusting upward, making his lover bounce as he grabbed her breasts from behind with fondles.

"N-N-Now…" Tsunade looked over to her husbands, "C-C-Care to join?"

"Hell yeah!" Killer Bee approached the blondes and he kneel down in front of Tsunade, lifting her legs up at his sides as he slowly insert his erected member into her maidenhood then rocking his hip against her bouncing hip together with Naruto's hip. The busty blonde moaned out loudly as she enjoy her first double penetration and before she know it, Kakashi appear at her side then pushing his cock into her mouth, which she suck right away with twirling tongue. From the corner of her eyes, she see Sasuke and Gaara appear at her sides then move her hands on their cocks and she stroke them, slow at first then furious as their hips swaying slightly within her grips. The gangbang went on for a while until Killer Bee came inside her without any warning and almost at same time, Kakashi shot his load down her throat while Naruto climaxed again inside her anal. Naruto crawl out under her while Killer Bee pull out and their action cause Tsunade to slump forward on her knees and hands. Kakashi eagerly place himself behind her then enter her maidenhood with rapid thrusts and Tsunade end up sucking Gaara off while jerking Sasuke off with one hand.

"W-W-W-Who want to go next?" Kakashi asked them with few pleasuring grunts as he increase his thrusting speed with hands on her buttocks, enjoying the feeling and he's pretty sure he'll cum sooner.

"I'll go next." Gaara replied with soft moans and the masked man nodded once before he came inside her then pull out so the redhead can have his turn. Gaara slide under her on his back before he grab her hip then bring it down as his member swiftly enter her lower mouth with medium-speed thrusting and the moaning woman press her body against his chest. Sasuke move around to enter her anal doggy style and Konohamaru, Haku and Kiba join them. Tsunade gave Konohamaru and Kiba handjobs while perform deepthroat on Haku while Gaara and Sasuke kept pounding into her lower holes and it went on for a while until the redhead came inside her before he pull out then Sasuke swiftly enter her maidenhood with few hard thrusts, which only last for couple minutes until the last Uchina blew his load out inside.

"My turn!" Kiba turned the busty blonde over on her back then swiftly enter her lower mouth with rapid thrusts as he lift her legs up onto his shoulders and Haku saddle her torso to thrusting his member between her bust with moans, the busty woman bob her head down Konohamaru's shaft with few pump. At this time, Jugo and Sai arrived at her side and she jerking them off with both hands. Kiba immediately climaxed inside her with few thrusts before he pull out and Haku replace him, rocking his hip against her hip as his cock slide back and forth within her inner cavern rapidly. The men can't help but to playing with her juggling breasts with one of their hands. When Haku cum in her, he was replaced by Konohamru and he lift her hip up as he pound deeply in her maidenhood furiously until he climaxed right away.

"You can go first." Sai smiled to Jugo and the giant turn her over on her fours then thrusting into her lower mouth doggy style as Sai shove his cock down her throat with equal thrusting speed, the moaning blonde enjoy her spitroast. Jugo suddenly pour his load out into her few minutes later and he pull out as Sai move behind to bury his throbbing member deeply inside her lower mouth, thrusting furiously for a while until he blast her inner cavern with his sticky fluids.

"Man, how long will the break be?" Deidara stroked his member with a mutter as the pale shinobi pull out, feeling arousing.

"F-F-Five minutes…" Tsunade answered before she give them a smirk, "Until I can create two or three clones for the boys who already fucked me and one to simulating the rest until you guys get a turn with me?"

"…Hai."

"Yup!"

"I'm fine with that." Several men agreed with her idea and the busty woman create few kage bunshins before they resume their lovemaking.

* * *

"That's it!" Might Gai flashed thumb-up to Rock Lee as Rock pounded wildly into Tsunade's maidenhood in piledriver position while holding her ankles while Gai fuck the woman's mouth in similar position, "Put your back into it, that will surely pleasure her!"

"H-H-Hai, Gai!" Rock moaned out, "I-I-If it don't, then I'll give her thousand thrusts! If it don't work out then…" He immediately came inside her and they switch their place, resuming their actions in different holes. Gai last about ten minutes before he shot his load inside her while they screaming random things out.

* * *

Tsunade was on her knees as Kisame Hoshigaki fuck her breasts while groping them and Zabuza Momochi pound into her lower mouth from behind with his arms around her waist. When Zabuza ejaculated inside her, he switch out with Neji Hyuga and he hump her right away while smacking her rear few times. It only last for ten minutes before Neji release his fluids inside her and Kisame take over with rapid pounding in missionary position until he came inside her without any warning.

* * *

The busty woman moan out in pleasure as she engage in a gangbang with many men, lying on her body and using each body part to pleasuring them while their cocks rub, poking or smacking against her if she wasn't sucking or stroking them with her limbs. Few out of these men use her anal and fill it up and the rest shot their remaining white fluids all over her body after giving her their own creampie.

The gangbanger were, in order, Deidara, A, Darui, Moroi, Yamato, Sazanami, Kabuto Yakushi, Kagura Karatachi, Sora, Shino Aburame, Suigetsu Hozuki, Kankuro, Chojuro, Kai and Atsui.

* * *

Kinkaku held Tsunade in full nelson position as his cock pumped rapidly inside her maidenhood until he came inside her and he pull out, only to shove it up her ass. He hold her in place as a group taking turn to drill her lower mouth with different speeds while toying with her breasts in different ways until they empty their loads out inside her inner tunnel. Some pull out to shot their sticky fluids all over her cleavage, ass and torso.

The members of group were Ginkaku, Tsubusa, Shinki, Kussaku, Sekki, Roshi, Ichirota Oniyuzu, Sajin, Morio, Samidare, Kimimaro, Kazami, Kidomaru and Mubi in order.

* * *

Choji Akimichi saddle Tsunade as she lie on her side and he hold her leg high up above his head against his chest, thrusting wildly into her lower mouth with moans. The busty woman bob her head back and forth with moans as Shikamaru Nara hold onto her head with one hand, her breasts were used to pleasure Yurito, Omoi and C. When Choji release his seed inside her, he change his place with Shikamaru then Omoi, C and finally Yurito.

* * *

Tsunade moaning into a pillow with her ass up in air as the last set of her husbands taking turn to pound her maidenhood silly from behind until they blow their loads inside her, starting with Han then Mujin, Yurui, Utakata, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Gantetsu, Nonota, Nigai, Udon Ise and finally, Ryu. "T-T-T-That's the last one?" She glanced over her shoulders with a heavy pant, shivered happily when she feel the sticky fluids, mixed with everyone, drip down her thighs from her groin. She don't know how many time she have came in one day.

"Y-Yeah." Haku confirmed.

"T-T-Then…" The busty woman rolled over to sit up with a smirk, "R-R-Round two? A-And this time, it's free-for-all and you can come inside me as much as you like." Her husbands exchanged looks before Naruto eagerly shove his member back into her maidenhood with wild bucking and Tsunade push him down to ride him wildly with pleasuring moans, her husbands start to surrounding her. They did a lot of different positions and pleasure, moving everywhere from bedroom to random rooms.

At the end of the day, she was completely covered in their white fluids, both on outside and inside, and no one can walk for a good amount of time.

* * *

**And that end the second chapter and the story of D:TE!**

**Look like Tsunade enjoy her time with her reverse harem and so does her husbands.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the fireplace.**


End file.
